HM Liley Twist: Billboard episode
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: Sorry I couldn't fit the whole title in it's You're so Vain, You Probably Think This Zit is About You. Miley has a billboard picture with a zit on her forehead and covers it up but what happens when Lilly finds out? Warning FEMSLASH


_Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else that I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I owned HM it would be soooooo much better and probably wouldn't be on Disney._

_Hi I'm Taylor and I am one half of The SheHasMyHeart Team and this is another episode of Hannah Montana Liley Twist, and this one was a request from Kurrent thanks for the eppy idea Mandy will be doing the other one sometime soon. Ok since that's over with let's get started…_

_WARNING THE FOLLOWING FANFIC IS A LILEY STORY MEANING FEMSLASH SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN GET THE F*CK OFF OF MY STORY!!_

_Now to the rest of you I say welcome. And without further delay I just have one question Are You Ready? Then for the thousands that read this before I posted it and the millions that we hope will read this in the future… and simply because I woke up because this popped in my head while I was sleeping, LLLLLLLLLEEEETTTTTTTSSSS GET READY TO LILEY FANFIC!!!! And if you're not down with that I just got 2 words for ya… well 4 actually DON'T F*CKIN READ THIS!!!!! And S*CK IT!!!!!_

_And now one half of The SheHasMyHeart Team is proud to present the latest episode of,,,_

Hannah Montana Liley Twist:

You're so Vain, You Probably Think This Zit is About You

"Who else wants to talk to me?" the photographer that photographed Hannah's Billboard picture says as she turns around after giving an apology, or what she thought was an apology, to Miley and Robbie Ray.

As the photographer walked away Miley glared at the woman that had put the zit on her forehead in the picture even though she was about to get a surprise she would never forget. Miley was about to say something to her dad until she heard something coming from someone she was wishing desperately wouldn't show up that night.

"PSST, PSST, PSST!!!" the noise came from a glasses wearing Lilly who was trying desperately to get Miley's attention and pointed to the security guard that wouldn't let her in when Miley turned to see her.

"She's with me." Miley said to the guard as she walked over and grabbed Lilly's hand to pull her over to the side so they could talk without anyone hearing.

As they walked towards the ladder that lead over the edge of the building Miley looked at Lilly up and down thinking to herself 'What is she doing here she is supposed to be at the competition. She is going to be so mad at me if she sees the zit is gone' Miley then got sidetracked in her thoughts as she looked at Lilly's glasses 'I can't believe she thought those glasses were that bad, I mean she looks great in them. She looks great in anything, man I wish I could tell her how I felt about her.'

"Lilly, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the skate board competition." Miley said trying to get Lilly to leave quickly before the curtain was pulled down.

"I'm going straight from here," Lilly replied immediately then said, "but what kind of friend would I be if I didn't come here to support you after all you did for me?" Lilly said with a smile forming on her face as she thinks about Miley giving her the courage to go out and skate with her glasses on. But there was another reason Lilly was there, not just to support Miley but to comfort her if she needed it after the curtain was pulled down. She'd do anything for the blonde wig wearing brunette, even miss the competition if she had to in order to stay with the girl she loved and comfort her.

"That's so sweet, thank you so much." Miley said smiling at Lilly, who still had her smile on her face that just melted Miley's heart, but then remembered she needed to get rid of Lilly before the unveiling, "Now go." she said as she started to push Lilly towards the exit.

"No, no, no, no" Lilly said stopping Miley from pushing her and faced the pop star again, "When they pull that cover off and expose that BIG ZIT, I'm gonna be right here for ya." Lilly said then put her hand on Miley's shoulder.

"Again," Miley said putting her hand Lilly's arm, "Now leave." Miley said trying to lead Lilly towards the exit but Lilly resisted.

"No way, I'm staying." Lilly said making sure Miley didn't get her out the exit.

Miley was about to say something else to try and get Lilly to leave but was interrupted before she could by the voice of the photographer coming from the small stage that was set up just in front of the billboard.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to present my latest masterpiece, the worldwide premiere of Magic Lowe skin cream campaign." the woman said as she stepped to the side letting the stage hands pull the curtain back to reveal Miley's billboard picture with no zit on her forehead.

"Hey what happened to the zit? Where'd it go?" Lilly said dumbfounded by the zit not being on Miley's forehead.

"Wow that zit zapper really works." Miley says as she horribly tries to act just as surprised as Lilly.

"Where's my zit? I LOVED that zit!" the photographer said to Miley and Robbie Ray as she pointed at the billboard.

"Teach you to sell us a horse and then deliver a mule." Robbie Ray replies to the woman.

"You covered it up." Lilly said in disbelief as she looked at Miley putting her hands on her hips.

"Lilly you don't understand." Miley says trying to defend herself.

"Oh I understand fine. You lied to me." Lilly says disappointed at Miley then turns to head towards the exit not wanting to be around Miley right that moment.

"But Lilly." Miley said as she turned to go after Lilly but the shorter girl just ignored her. 'I can't believe this just happened. I was going to tell her how I felt tonight, but now she's mad at me.' Miley thought to herself.

'How could she lie to me? How can I trust her not to break my heart? I was going to tell her tonight, but now I don't know if I should.' Lilly thought to herself as she walked only to be lead towards the back corner of the building's roof by Miley.

"Just because I couldn't take my own advice doesn't mean you shouldn't." Miley says desperately as she tries to get Lilly to still follow her advice and do the competition, "I mean go to that skate board competition, teach me a lesson, be MY role model."

"Save it why should I believe anything you told me?" Lilly says giving Miley an untrusting look that just tears Miley's heart in two.

"Because… you said it was the best thing I ever did for you." Miley says remembering those words coming from Lilly's mouth and how good it made her feel when she heard them.

"Well…" Lilly says then hesitates not wanting to say what she is about to say, "Sometimes I say things I don't mean. You should know what that's like." Lilly finally says immediately feeling bad because it just tears her heart so she walks over towards Robbie Ray.

"Lilly please give me one minute." Miley starts to go after Lilly again until she hears the voice of the photographer on the microphone again.

"Well here she is, the new Magic Lowe skin girl, Miss can't even have one little blemish no matter how many awards I'd get even if she did, Ladies and Gentlemen… Hannah Montana." the woman says as if she was forced to say those words and leaves the stage so Miley can stand in front of the microphone.

"Thank you. It's a real honor to be the spokes person for Magic Lowe skin cleanser." Miley says then looks over at Lilly then knows what she has to do for forgiveness, "But if there's one thing I've learned throughout this entire experience is that, nobody's perfect. Even celebrities." Miley says as she looks over at Lilly again to see her reaction.

"You look pretty perfect up there!!" Lilly yells then looks around even though she didn't really care if anyone glared at her.

"Yea but sometimes I look like this." Miley says as she takes a pitcher of water from the front of the stage and tosses its contents onto the picture revealing the zit that was put on her forehead.

"Whoa" Lilly says as she sees the paint was off the covered up zit. 'If she'd do that for me maybe I can trust her enough to tell her I love her.' Lilly thought to herself as she continued to watch Miley.

"I didn't want people seeing me this way but I was wrong. Looks aren't everything. I'm not gonna say that they don't matter but there's stuff that matters more, like love." Miley says as she looks over at Lilly again.

"Where is she taking this Lilly?" Robbie Ray leaned down and whispered to Lilly.

"I don't know." Lilly replied not really knowing either as she shifts her attention back to Miley.

"And if you let things like looks overshadow something like love, then you miss out on the more important things that can change your life for the better. And that's something I need to do right now because when I covered up this zit I let someone that means more to me than anyone else in the world. I love her, I truly love her, and I hope she can forgive me." Miley says staring at Lilly the whole time, "Lilly do you forgive me?"

Lilly stood in shock at Miley's confession because not only did she confess to loving her, she confessed in front of a bunch of media people that could make her confession known by everyone in the world by the next morning.

When Lilly didn't answer right away, Miley walked off the front of the stage and walked straight over to Lilly and stood in front of her.

"I love you Lilly. I want to be with you forever if you'll let me. Do you forgive me?" Miley said not caring that every news media reporter was taking pictures of the two girls.

Lilly stood there for a second then said, "Yes."

"You forgive me?" Miley said not knowing which one Lilly was answering.

"Yes I forgive you, and yes I want to be with you forever. I love you too, Miley." Lilly whispered Miley's name just loud enough so only Miley could hear it, as she wrapped her arms around Miley's neck and kissed the blonde wig wearing brunette.

Much to the girls surprise as they kissed there were no more camera flashes or any talking what so ever. When they pulled back they turned their heads towards the reporters and just looked at them.

"Don't worry we won't report or use any of the pictures of you two. I know what it's like to finally admit to the girl of your dreams that you love her. You wanna be left alone with her for a while." one of the female reporters said knowingly more towards Miley.

"Thank you so much." Miley said quietly to the female reporter as she and the rest of the reporters started to file out the exit on the roof.

After everyone was gone off the roof except for Miley, Lilly and Robbie Ray, the girls just stood there in each other's arms holding one another.

"I can't believe this." Lilly said now with tears in her eyes and still holding Miley.

"What?" Miley says as she pulls back a little to look at Lilly and seeing the tears and her glasses have fogged up a little.

"You're finally mine, I never thought it would actually happen." Lilly said as she begins to mover her hand to take off her glasses and wipe her tears but Miley beats her to it.

"Lilly I've always been yours, we just made it official tonight that's all. And now you'll have me forever and ever." Miley says as she takes off Lilly's glasses and wipes away the blonde's tears with her thumb and wiped off her glasses and went to put them back on Lilly but she stopped her.

"Don't put those on me, they make me look dorky."

"No, they make you look beautiful." Miley said as she puts them on Lilly then goes to kiss her again but they are interrupted by Robbie Ray clearing his throat and they look at him as they had totally forgot he was still there with them.

"I'm going to get the limo, it'll be ready in five minutes." Robbie Ray says smiling as he turns and walks out the exit door and down the steps.

"Hmm five minutes, what can we do in five minutes?" Miley says in fake wonderment.

"I have an idea." Lilly says as she leans in and kisses softly then pulls away.

"I like that idea." Miley says with a smile on her face then says, "I love you Lilly."

"I love you too Miley." Lilly says as she kisses Miley again.

_Wow that was great I must say myself man I've been thinking about that one for a while but couldn't think of how it would happen in this episode until tonight. I was dreaming and I saw this in my dream, and then I guess I woke myself up and immediately went to my computer and wrote this before I forgot it. I hope you guys liked it. Comment please your opinions count._

_BTW Mandy is working on the next chapter for You Belong With Me but she's been busy getting back into her routine so it may take a few extra days before she puts it up just be patient. Oh and I know my PM has been turned off for a while but I've turned it back on so if you guys want to send me any it's open._

_Special thanks to Kurrent for giving us the idea to do the Liley Twist for this episode._

_Ok that's it for this episode of Hannah Montana Liley Twist, I'm Taylor and I'm one half of The SheHasMyHeart Team so until next time C ya._

_To Mandy: Hey baby girl. Just wanted to say I miss you and hang in there. The more I think about it, the more I believe that we can make it through this. I love you with all my heart Mandy._


End file.
